


Goodnight, Babe.

by mellababy101



Category: X-Men (Movies)
Genre: Aftermath of Torture, Fake/Pretend Relationship, First Time, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-19
Updated: 2014-12-19
Packaged: 2018-02-28 18:51:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2743382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mellababy101/pseuds/mellababy101
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hank is a highly important scientist who develops weapons and airplanes for the US. When he's kidnapped and tortured for two months in Iraq, he's finally rescued. But when he comes home there's a lot of people trying to harm him so he has round the clock body guards - the President's insistence - and an uptight rich mother whom is always trying to set him up with powerful political figures that will make her wealthier. Hank is a little on the I've-never-disappointed-my-mother side so he indulges her but what happens when he gets into a fake relationship with his favorite body guard and realizes he actually feels something for him when he had come to terms a long time ago that he'd marry into an arranged marriage? Will he take what he wants for once?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Goodnight, Babe.

"So, I'm trying to make my ex jealous, and I'm going to kiss you now." Hank murmured in Alex's ear just as Alex caught sight of a stunning blonde walk into the room. Her eyes instantly shot to them but then Hank was leaning him over in the bar stool and kissing him so he didn't spend another second looking at the blonde and wrapped his arms around Hank's neck and deepened the kiss. Hank's hands tightened in Alex's shirt in quiet surprise but he went along with it, meeting Alex move for move until he was breathless and pulled away. 

"Hey baby. Took you long enough." Alex grinned and Hank almost forgot why Alex was grinning up at him like that. He never had before and he found that it kind of took his breath away. 

"Caught up at work, darling." Hank teased and Alex rolled his eyes before turning to look at the blonde who had approached them, a smirk now on her face and her arms crossed across her chest as she gave Alex a once over. 

"Oh, this one's pretty, Hank." She cooed and Alex gave her a nod. 

"Ma'am." He said politely and Raven's smile turned a little sneakier. 

"Why, Hank, he's quite the charmer. Military, aren't you darling?" She asked and Alex dipped his head. 

"Yes ma'am, Marine." He answered and she nodded. 

"And how is it that you met Hank?" He wasn't very sure if he wanted to answer that honestly and Hank wrapped an arm around Alex that he clearly took as 'lie to her' so he did. 

"I work in intelligence in the Corps and I had the opportunity to work with Hank in a military project. Of course he was too hard to resist and I fell into his devious clutches. And you, Miss ... ?" Alex answered, reaching up to interlace his fingers with Hank's on his shoulder. 

"Oh, we were quite good lovers back in the day. But don't let me keep you. I have a busy night ahead of me." She grinned, evading a proper introduction and Alex only resisted snarling at her because Hank ran his thumb lightly over his knuckles. 

"Always a pleasure, have a good night, Raven." Hank dismissed coldly and Alex caught the slighted look of her lips before she turned away, twitching her hips in a way that was sure to draw attention to herself. 

Hank almost slipped his arm away when she moved away but Alex tightened his hold on his hand to keep him. 

"Stay a moment, she's going to turn around." He informed him and Hank just looked at him with interest while Alex reached up with both hands to caress Hank's face, just in time for Raven to look over her shoulder. They both felt her gaze on them and didn't turn but Alex realized that he wasn't quite done kissing Hank and leaned up to catch his lips against his own in a chaste kiss. Just in case he never got the chance again. 

When he looked back Raven was gone. 

Hank took a seat next to him and signaled the bartender over, asking for a beer before turning to Alex's expectant face. 

"An ex of mine. My mother set me up with her, I gave her my all, and she broke my heart. She blamed me for her cheating and well, I like hitting her with prettier people than her and my awesome job." He sighed, taking a swig of beer. Alex couldn't help but watch his throat as he did so and caught himself, taking a sip of his own before setting the empty bottle down. 

"Well, I'd say she was rather impressed." He said mildly and Hank looked at him then. 

"Why wouldn't she be?" Hank asked like it was the most confusing thing ever that anyone wouldn't be impressed by Alex and Alex felt his cheeks heat up a little. 

He cleared his throat. "I should probably get you home." He said quietly and signaled to Munoz across the room. The other man signaled back and Hank sighed when Alex put a hand on the small of his back and led him out of the building to his Camaro. He drove him to his apartment complex and walked him to the door before Michael, Hank's usual night body guard, signaled that he was in position. 

"Goodnight, Hank." Alex said and turned away but Hank surprised him by gently grabbing his wrist to stop him. Alex turned to him and Hank gave him a shy smile. 

"I just wanted to say thank you. For tonight, I mean. I know it's not really any kind of obligation for you but it means a lot." Hank said, squeezing his wrist gently before letting it drop. Alex missed the pressure of those long fingers already. 

"It was no problem. Get some sleep, I'll pick you up tomorrow." Alex said and Hank nodded at him before turning to his door. Alex waited for Hank to get in before walking away and thinking that he'd never be able to forget the way Hank's lips felt against his. 

***

"So, darling, Raven tells me you have a lovely new boyfriend? I hear he's a marine? Why haven't I heard about him?" His mother asked and Hank froze with a spoonful of spaghetti half way to his mouth. Alex froze as he looked at him and walked over to the phone set and pressed on the speaker. 

"Hank? Are you still there?" They both heard and Hank put his spoon down. 

"We're ... he's in the military, Mom. He's not comfortable being outed." Hank replied lamely, not looking at Alex. 

"Well honey I don't know if I really want you with someone like that. That sounds like a raging case of he's embarrassed about his sexuality and that's a bit late in your age group don't you think?" She said and Alex rolled his eyes. 

Alex pushed the mute button on the phone and turned to Hank. 

"Tell her I'll come over for dinner and you can invite Raven." He said calmly and Hank gaped at him. 

"Alex, you don't have to. This is stupid. I'll just date someone else and they'll forget all about it." 

"I'm going to be your body guard for the next two years. I'm sure I can handle being a beard for awhile until your Mom settles and then you can brake up with me amiably." He said, removing the mute. 

"Hank, there is something wrong with your phone." His mother grumbled and Hank sighed at the expectant look on Alex's face. 

"Why don't we have dinner and you can meet Alex, Mom? Would you like that? I know you have dinner with Raven on Tuesday's, why don't I come by next week? Around 6:30?" He asked and all but pictured his mother squealing in her chair. 

"Oh darling! That would be wonderful! It's been so long since you were happily with someone, I thought your break up with Raven completely ruined your love life. Okay, 6:30 pm it is I can't wait to see you!" She said and hung up with him. 

"This is going to end badly. You're like the straightest guy I know and I have to be around you for awhile. I don't think I can deal with the pity dating especially when you're more suited to date Raven than you are me." Hank worried, playing with the noodles in his bowl since he completely lost his appetite. 

He wasn't expecting Alex to come over to him and put his hand under his chin to make him look at him. 

"I would date you happily, Bozo." He smiled, kissed his nose, and then headed to the refrigerator and Hank stared at his back. 

"Are you sure you want to do this? My mother can be crazy." Hank sighed and Alex shrugged. 

If this was the only way Alex could have him... 

"Hush." Is what Alex settled with. 

***

"Hank are you ready?" Alex knocked on the door and Hank didn't answer, which kind of surprised Alex. "Hank?" He tried again and when he didn't answer the second time Alex shouldered the door in and found Hank shivering and hyperventilating in the corner of his bedroom, his shirt soaked in sweat. Alex ran to him and pulled him into his lap on the floor, realizing that this was a panic attack. 

"Hank, look at me. Look at me." He said again, pushing his hand under Hank's jaw to make him do what he said. His eyes were wild, like he wasn't actually seeing Alex but seeing other things. A flashback maybe. Alex idly wondered what had triggered him. 

"I'm going to tell you a story. I want you to put your hand on my chest and feel me breathe." He told him, before taking his hand and placing it lightly on his chest. "I was seventeen when I had my first kiss. The guy I liked had asked me to our senior year prom and everybody expected me to go with the head cheerleader one because she was my best friend and two because I was the quarterback of our football team. I surprised everybody when I said yes because they'd never thought I was anything but straight. I was so nervous. We danced all night and at the very end he drove me home and walked me to my door and I really wanted him to kiss me. I didn't know how to ask him too, and I think he was expecting me to, but I just said goodnight. He grabbed my shoulder to stop me from leaving and kissed me. It was kind of awful. I wasn't expecting it so he missed and our teeth clanked and I was so embarrassed I didn't say anything and went inside." 

When he finished Hank was breathing normally and rubbing circles against Alex's chest. "You look like the type who would have lost his virginity at fifteen." Hank teased weakly and put his cheek on Alex's shoulder. 

Alex rubbed his back softly until Hank quieted even more before asking. "Hank... I know this isn't the best time. But it's half an hour until 6:30 and if you still want to get to dinner, we need to get up. I'm fine with staying here with you, too, though."

"No... we need to go. She won't leave me alone unless I convince her that I'm happy with you. Which, I mean, won't be very hard to do because I am happy with you but that's beside the point. Help me up?" Hank asked and he probably just meant with a hand but Alex went ahead and scooped him up into his arms and didn't put him down until he was in the bathroom.

"I'll get you some clothes." Alex murmured and Hank nodded. He didn't really want to be left alone with his reflection but he wasn't going to say that right now. He started unbuttoning his shirt when the scars became visible again and felt his hands tremble. 

The lines were big, red, angry scars that went from his shoulder to the middle of his chest in jagged lines and Hank felt his chest contract again and clutched the counter top. 

"Hank? Can I come in?" The blond asked and Hank looked at the door and tried to speak but he found that he couldn't. "Hank?" And the worried tone in Alex's voice made breathing a little easier. He turned the knob before Alex could break another door and the blond sighed. It was then that Hank realized how good Alex looked. He was wearing a black jacket and a grey button down underneath with kaki jeans and he looked amazing. It was enough to make him stop thinking about his scars. Of course, Alex dropping his gaze to them didn't help any. 

"I guess I'm still not used to seeing my body like this." Hank said in the silence that came. 

"May I?" Alex asked, lifting his palm and hovering over the scars. Hank nodded even though he felt his heart race in his chest and his breath catch in his throat in terror. He almost squeezed his eyes shut but he didn't think he could keep his eyes away from anyone touching him. 

Alex touched the incriminating marks softly while Hank tried to level his breathing but he pulled away quickly and there was some very serious emotion when the two looked at each other. 

"I know you're not military, Hank, but ..." He swallowed. "Thank you for your service." He finished and Hank's face softened. 

"Thank you." The scientist said genuinely and Alex nodded. "I just wish the aftermath didn't leave me soaked in my own sweat." He sighed and Alex blinked. 

"Your scars trigger you?" He asked and Hank nodded. 

"I know it's stupid. I just... I see them and I remember how they were made and sometimes I'm not even looking at them and the same thing will happen. I'm sure that's another reason for all the body guards." He muttered and Alex looked the scars over again. 

He seemed to have something else to say but didn't. "I'll be in your bedroom if you need me." He said softly and Hank nodded, slightly confused. 

When Hank came out of the bathroom, freshly showered and dressed as smartly as his 'boyfriend,' Alex was sitting on the bed with his dog tags in his hands, which he put back on his neck when Hank said he was ready to go. 

*** 

"So, Alex, Hank tells me you're in the military. May I ask what branch?" Sharon asked, her voice interested. 

"Marines, ma'am." He answered and Hank hid a smile. His mother and his ex might be nosy as hell but Alex didn't stand for anyone's shit, even if it was his 'mother in law.' 

"And your rank, darling?" She continued sweetly and Hank placed his hand on Alex's thigh comfortingly. His mother had to make everything a competition even when there wasn't anyone to compete with. 

"I was a Sergeant, ma'am. Sergeant Alexander Summers." He said and his mother all but swooned with joy. 

"And is that how you met? Were you on Hank's rescue team?" Raven piped up and even Sharon looked surprised at the question. They didn't talk about Hank's abduction. It was too hard. 

"I wasn't actually. Hank was working on a supersonic airplane for the military and I happened to be at the air base he was on to help with boot camp. I actually ran into Hank and made him drop all of his lay-outs and well, he yelled at me and he didn't even care that I was a higher up. I was impressed with him and I couldn't stay away after that, I'm afraid." Alex smiled at her and Hank squeezed his thigh in gratitude for the amazing lie before taking his hand away. Raven sat back in her chair, disappointed that she hadn't gotten a reaction out of either of them while Sharon just squealed about how good they looked together. 

It continued that way, Raven making snide comments and Alex evading all of them sweetly and smartly until it was time for them to get going. 

"Well, Alex, you're certainly welcome to come back anytime you want. It was a pleasure to meet you." Sharon said and Alex kissed her hand before wrapping his arm around Hank and walking him to his car where he opened the door for him and closed it behind him too, knowing full well that Sharon and Raven were still watching them. 

"Thank you so much, Alex. I know they're awful." He said ruefully and Alex shook his head. 

"They just want what's best for you." The blond replied and Hank huffed but didn't bother answering. When they got back to his apartment complex, Alex walked him to the door like usual but Charlie, Hank's usual night guard was sitting on the floor holding his head in his hands and Alex instantly stopped Hank and put him behind him, taking his gun out and pointing it at his comrade on the ground. 

"Charlie?" Alex asked and Charlie looked up with a wince. 

"The premises are secure, Summers, I just have the bloodiest headache ever." He explained and Alex's shoulders relaxed and he put his gun back in it's back holster, motioning for Hank to approach now that the coast was clear. 

"Are you okay enough to keep watch?" Alex asked, lending a hand down and Charlie almost fell over when he stood up. 

"I think I need to call for backup." He sighed. "Can you stay until I call the agency?" He asked him and Hank nodded. 

"You know, I'm not tired at all. I can continue my watch and switch at 0600 with Rogers." Alex offered and Hank raised his eyebrows. 

"Are you sure?" Hank asked nervously and Alex gave him a small smile. 

"It's no problem. I'll call it in, if you wanna get out of here, mate." He said to Charlie and the brunet nodded at him gratefully, clutching the railing as he walked down the stairs. 

"You know, you don't have to keep doing me favors." Hank mumbled as they made their way inside and took his jacket off, turning to look at the blonde. 

"Night guard is an easy shift. Don't worry about it." He replied, taking his coat off but leaving everything else on, he noticed. 

"Can I get you anything?" He asked, switching from foot to foot and Alex couldn't help giving him a smile. The kid was just too cute. 

"I'm fine. I'll just be out here if you need me, okay?" He said, taking a seat on Hank's couch and turning the TV on low to a football game. 

"Okay, well, feel free to grab anything you need. Goodnight, Alex." Hank murmured but he didn't give Alex the chance to reply. 

"Goodnight, Hank." Alex replied anyway, to Hank's closed door. 

*** 

It was nearing three am, Alex was on his second cup of coffee and Hank had been sleeping quietly and peacefully the whole night. So quietly in fact, that Alex almost fell asleep. He expected it to stay that way when Hank let out a small moan from the other room. Alex looked at the door, wondering if he really heard a noise or if he thought he did, but when a couple of minutes passed and there was no noise he decided it was just his imagination. A minute later though, he heard the noise again, this time louder and Alex shot up from the couch and stalked quietly to Hank's room, gun drawn low. He opened the door quietly and expected an intruder, thought the alarm hadn't gone on, and sighed when he realized that Hank was just having a bad dream. He put the safety back on the glock and tugged it back into it's holster. 

Hank was thrashing on the bed, whimpering, and Alex couldn't let him continue that way. He'd struggled with PTSD himself and he knew he would have begged for anyone to snap him out of the horrible flash back-dreams if they could so he approached the bed and lightly put his hand on Hank's shoulder and shook him lightly. When that didn't work he stroked Hank's hair away from his face and a couple of strokes had him waking up.

Hank stared at him with wide shocked eyes until his breathing settled while Alex just stared, wondering how he could justify wrapping Hank in his arms until he fell asleep again. "Hi, are you okay?" He said instead, which, yeah stupid question but he froze a little bit. 

"Yeah." Hank whispered. "Flashback, I think." He said, lying back on the pillows and throwing an arm over his eyes. It didn't really cover the miserable expression on Hank's face or the way he shivered but Alex respected his urge to hide. God knows how many times his comrades found him curled into a ball in the corner of a room. 

He pulled open his t-shirt drawer and his pajama drawer- bodyguard, it wasn't weird that he knew which one was his t-shirt drawer - and walked over to Hank again and gently moved his arm away from his face. "Why don't you put these on? You'll feel better if you're not trying to sleep in your sweat drenched clothes. I'll change your sheets and make you some tea, okay?" He said and Hank nodded, quietly going to the bathroom without so much as another word. Alex waited for the door to clothes before he stripped the sheets and comforter and made his bed again, military style because he was used to it - and yes, he knew where the linen closet was too. When he was done he went to the kitchen and put the tea kettle on, making sure Hank's tea had enough sugar before setting it on a coaster on the breakfast bar. 

Hank wandered out to find him a minute later and sat across from Alex, giving him a small smile before taking a sip of the tea. "Thank you." He murmured. "Charlie usually lets me deal with those by himself." He explained and Alex almost frowned, thinking about the words he was going to have with him but one distant look from Hank and he forgot all about the other man. 

"It's no problem. I used to get flashbacks too. I wish someone had been there to snap me out of them." Alex explained and Hank nodded again. He seemed quiet and withdrawn, which wasn't too unusual for the scientist but Alex didn't like feeling useless. 

"Do... do you wanna talk about it?" He asked hesitantly and Hank's eyes shuddered closed which had Alex back tracking. "I mean, you obviously don't have to, I'm just saying that you could, if you wanted to." He finished lamely and Hank looked at him with a bemused smile. 

"I don't really. But I would like to talk to you, if that's okay. I don't think I can sleep." He explained and Alex blinked in surprise but took a seat. 

"Sure." He said. He didn't have many friends so talking was interesting for him most of the time. He liked Hank - and wow he didn't realize that until now - but he didn't see it as pointless chit chat either. And he didn't flirt with Hank either, which was something he did easily. 

"Do you still have PTSD?" Hank asked and Alex shook his head. 

"No. I couldn't work as secret service if I did; in case I need to sleep in the same room with you, or if I need to be around gunfire. It raises the stakes too high." He explained and Hank tilted his head curiously. 

"What would sleeping with me do?" Hank inquired and Alex only kept his face from heating because he had extensive practice in controlling his expression. 

"If you startled me I could easily hurt you just by rolling over and choking you. So I'm PTSD free now but it was pretty bad after my last tour in Iraq." Alex admitted and Hank looked at his tea and Alex had enough interpersonal knowledge that he figured something was wrong. 

"Hank?" He asked and Hank looked up. 

"You... you weren't ever involved with the Abu Ghraib prisoners were you?" He asked, looking at Alex with a pleading expression and Alex walked around the bar to stand in front of him, feeling the incredibly need to wipe away the anxiety with a physical touch. 

"No, Hank, I wasn't. I promise you." He answered, cupping Hank's face and Hank stared into his eyes for a long moment before nodding. 

"Okay." He whispered and then he was closing his eyes and closing the distance between them so he could wrap his arms around the blond and started talking. 

"I was tortured when I was abducted. For the first three days ... or that's what I think the time span was ... nobody did anything. I was allowed food and drink and restroom breaks. It wasn't until the... I don't know what he would be called, but I'd say the leader came in to question me that it turned ugly. I wasn't expecting it to, like a dumbass. I thought that they needed me whole so I'd make whatever it is they wanted. It didn't stay that way. They took my clothes and strapped me down on a table. Then they made the slashes across my shoulder. I kept my mouth shut. Then they put my feet in water and electrocuted me. It was ... it almost broke me. Then they took my air away. They'd put my head in water and then let me breathe over and over again and ask me if I'd make their plane. I said no so they whipped me until I passed out again and when I woke up they put lime juice on the open wounds. Then they gave me breaks. Sometimes it would be a week... so when they started in again, I was even more susceptible to giving in. It lasted for two months until I was rescued. That's what I dream about. That's what the flashbacks are. I... I'm triggered when I look at the scars. I can't put my feet in water without freaking out most of the time. It's... I can't focus on anything, sometimes. I hate this." He shook against him and Alex wrapped his arms around him tighter. 

"No one's ever going to touch you again." Alex promised and Hank didn't say anything but clutched Alex's shirt hard. For the time being, his words were everything and Hank didn't need anything else. Hank stayed in Alex's arms until he was tired enough to sleep and dislodged the blond's hold. 

"I need to sleep." Hank said sleepily and Alex nodded. He walked Hank to his room and watched him get in to bed and turned down the lights for him and turned to go when Hank said his name quietly. 

"Will you... stay, please?" He asked and Alex, well he knew it was a bad idea, but he couldn't say no to that face. He closed the door, checked the safety on his gun before setting it on the bedside table, and looked at Hank who simply flipped the comforter down so he could climb in. He wasn't exactly expecting Hank to lay his head on his chest and wrap an arm around his ribs but he didn't necessarily mind either. 

*** 

"You have to tell him, Alex." Armando said with a frown and Alex sighed. 

"They'd take me out of his protective service team and you know it." He argued and the soldier's frown deepened. 

"Don't be dense, asshole. If you tell him and you're the kid's boyfriend instead of his body guard you can protect him anyway and you won't feel like you're abusing your position by sleeping with him." Sometimes, Alex hated how much sense Armando made. But then who else would watch over him and Sean? 

"Thanks, man." He said and Armando just smiled. 

"I miss you. I can't wait to see you." He said and that's when Hank decided that he needed coffee and heard Armando say that. He just raised his eyebrows at Alex before continuing to the fridge and leaving without a word, not quite as discreetly as he thought he did. 

"You should probably go explain." He said and Alex gave him the best bitch look he had before saluting him and logging off. 

"Hank? Can I come in?" Alex knocked and Hank opened the door. 

"Yes?" He asked politely and Alex swallowed, suddenly at a loss for how to explain. 

"The guy on the computer, he's an army buddy. He just meant he couldn't wait to see me out in the real world as opposed to at the base." He explained and Hank just raised his eyebrows. 

"Look, I know you're pretending to be my boyfriend and all but that's all this is. I don't care if you tell your real one that you miss him." He said and Alex's mouth opened in surprise. 

"But he's not my -" And then Hank closed the door on him. 

*** 

"Hey so my mom wants to have us over for dinner... would you mind?" Hank asked while Alex did push ups in the living room. The tension between them was still tangible and Hank really didn't want to ask but when he asked for a rain check she asked if everything was alright between them and he just couldn't let her think that. 

Alex pushed away from the floor and stood in front of him, sweaty and breathing hard in a wife beater and Hank was seriously reconsidering this. How was he supposed to come out okay in this? Alex had a boyfriend, Hank had feelings, and Alex was super hot. 

"Yeah. That's fine. What time?" 

"7:30." Hank said and the blond nodded at him before taking his spot back on the floor and continuing his workout. Hank's building had a gym, but Alex didn't want to leave Hank's side so he just did most of his exercise on Hank's hardwood floor on a yoga mat so he wouldn't get sweat on it. 

Hank watched Alex exercise for maybe a good two minutes, wondering if he should try to talk to the blond before he went back to the wolves' den with him but eventually decided against it. That guy that he had seen on the computer was way too attractive. And besides, he was a soldier protecting this country and Hank had the highest respect for military. He didn't want to be Alex's at-home boyfriend, no matter how much he liked him. 

So they went to the dinner, Raven was a total bitch, Alex won over Sharon every time he complimented the woman and it was all great and dandy. Except when Hank was back in the car with Alex, and they were on their way back to Hank's apartment, the tension was back. They didn't speak to each other at all and they routinely went through their evening as if they hadn't pretended to be the cutest lovey dovey couple for the past hour and a half. 

After the first night they slept in the same bed, Hank had asked Alex to be his 24 hour personal guard, instead of his 8 hour day shift guard. Hank found that he could trust him and he really did feel a lot safer with just Alex around, since the other guards made him feel paranoid every time they switched shifts. Alex had blinked at him in surprise and said he'd need to talk to his higher ups when Agent Goldstein called him back to confirm the new guard schedule. Alex could be an at home guard if he wanted, since it seemed that McCoy wasn't in any immediate danger anymore and that way they could lighten the load of secret service men in the field. Alex had moved in to his guest bedroom and whenever Hank had his night terrors, Alex was always just down the hallway. 

But ever since that conversation with Armando, Alex's relationship with Hank was strained to say the least. He knew it was because he had feelings for Hank and because Hank refused to believe Armando was anything but just a friend. But how was he supposed to explain that if Hank was adamant about not wanting to believe him? So he kept his distance, not talking to Hank like he used to, keeping it strictly professional and it seemed like Hank had no problem with that, either. That night he made sure Hank's room was clear before going to bed. 

Hank hadn't had an episode in weeks so it really surprised Alex when he heard the familiar moans and whimpers coming from Hank. He quickly went into Hank's room but hesitated when he saw the thrashing scientist on the bed. Did Hank still want him to do this for him or did he want the distance he had forged between them? Then Hank sobbed in his sleep and Alex couldn't stand the sound so he stroked Hank's face like he always did until he woke up. 

"Hey, you're okay." The blonde reassured and Hank's lip trembled but he nodded and sat up, wrapping his arms around his knees and hiding his face in the crook of his arm. 

Alex stepped away and Hank lifted his face and pinned him with those beautiful eyes. He looked like he wanted to ask Alex to stay, but he didn't. He tried hiding his face again but not before Alex saw the agonized expression it held, and he thought, fuck it, before going back to Hank's side and scooping him out of the bed. Hank squeaked and wrapped his arms around the blond but didn't question him when he took him to his own room and set him down on the bed. 

Alex pulled out one of his t-shirts and a pair of sweats and set them down next to Hank who just stared at him blankly. When he just stayed there, Alex took a step closer so he was standing in between Hank's legs and looked Hank squarely in the eye. 

"I'm going to undress you, now." He warned and Hank just nodded. Alex pulled Hank's t-shirt off while Hank helpfully lifted his arms and stood when Alex pulled him to his feet by his wrists. Alex dropped to one knee, realizing how corny he looked, before undoing the draw string of Hank's sweats and pulling them down. Alex stared up at Hank as he put a new pair of sweats on him and the look of amazement on his face did something to his stomach which he didn't want to acknowledge at the moment.

When he was dressed, Alex pushed Hank softly so he'd sit on the bed again. "You're sleeping with me tonight, is that okay?" He asked, stroking Hank's face and Hank nodded, leaning in to the touch. Alex smiled, one of those rare dimpled smiles that made Hank want to grab the blond and kiss him silly, before tucking Hank in. He crawled into the bed with him and instead of pressing his cheek to Hank's chest, he moved his thigh in between Hank's and lightly placed his hand on Hank's bicep and looked at him quietly in the dark. 

"I'm sorry I've been such an asshole." Hank whispered and Alex looked away, not wanting to admit how much those words meant to him. 

"It's probably my fault." Alex tried but Hank frowned and reached up to push Alex into looking at him. 

"Don't be stupid." He rolled his eyes and Alex bit his lip. 

"I don't have a boyfriend." Alex whispered, thinking that if he didn't say this now, then he never would. And it was Hank's turn to look unsure. But... Alex wouldn't lie to him, would he? He knew that deep down to his bones, still he had to ask. 

"Your friend was rather attractive, Alex... are you sure?" Hank asked ruefully and Alex rolled his eyes. 

"I promise. Armando is like a brother to me." He said and Hank sighed. 

"So where does that put us?" Hank wondered and Alex leaned closer, keeping eye contact until they were but centimeters apart. 

"I really like you, Hank." Alex finally admitted and the answering smile he got was enough for Alex to lean in the last few centimeters and press his lips to Hank's. It wasn't much of a kiss because Hank was smiling and Alex mostly touched his teeth with his lips but it was beautiful anyway. It was even better when Hank shook his head and leaned in to kiss him again, a light press that made Alex's lips tingle and left him wanting more. But he didn't want to push things with Hank, specially when he was so easily susceptible to panic attacks. Hank apparently wasn't sharing the same concern because he rolled on top of Alex and ground his hips in a way that had Alex moaning surprise into his mouth. 

"Hank?" Alex gasped when Hank nudged his face over with his nose so he could kiss along Alex's jaw line. Alex's legs came up to squeeze around Hank's hips and it was his turn to let out a breathy sigh as their erections rubbed together.

"You think too much." The brunet smiled before reaching under Alex's t-shirt and tantalizingly slow rubbing his nipple. Alex arched into the touch but bit his lip so he wouldn't make a noise when Hank moved his hips in circles against his. He could feel Hank's hardness against his own and he was about two seconds away from embarrassing himself. 

"I... I've never done this before." Alex blurted and Hank stopped moving against him but didn't completely get off of him, instead choosing to straddle him and stare at him in surprise.

"You're a virgin?" Hank asked and Alex shook his head. 

"No... I've just... never done it with a guy."He admitted and his cheeks heated up.

"Oh." Hank murmured and Alex covered his eyes shyly, which had Hank grinning. He'd never seen Alex shy. 

He leaned down and kissed Alex's nose, which made his ass rub over Alex's dick and the blond gasped at him and moved his hands away from his face to hold Hank's hips. Hank smiled as he did it again, grinding down hard until Alex was worrying his bottom lip and squeezing Hank's hips hard. "I'm going to make this so good for you, babe." Hank promised and Alex believed him. He was already so close to coming he felt like a teenager and it just got harder when Hank moaned and the sound just went straight to his aching cock. And later he would think about how cute it was that Hank called him 'babe' but right then the brunet leaned over to search his bedside table and came up with a bottle of lube and a box of condoms. 

He set them down by Alex's hip before bending to kiss him again and this time Alex latched on and held him tight, desperate against his lips and whispering his name in between breaths like he couldn't stop. Hank reached between their bodies to palm the hardness he felt pressing against his stomach and Alex whined into the touch, all concerns of making embarrassing sounds evaporating in the air between them as Hank slipped his hand into Alex's pants and took him into his hand. Hank kissed him as he stroked him slow and tight and Alex bit at Hank's lip in a wordless plea. 

"I'm going to embarrass myself soon if you keep doing that." Alex whispered when Hank leaned back to let him breathe. The scientist just grinned at him before sliding down his body and pulling the light grey sweats off of the blonde. He stared up at Alex who looked like he was holding his breath before leaning down and slowly, but fully swallowing Alex down to the hilt and moaning when Alex couldn't help but thrust his hips up into the tight heat. It'd been awhile since he had anything on his dick but his own hand.

"S-sorry." Alex blushed but Hank pulled away with a wet pop and shook his head.

"It's okay. I like it." Hank told him and Alex groaned. Hank was going to be the death of him. How did he pull off intelligent scientist extraordinaire and sexy-I'm-really-good-in-bed-too at the same time? And then Hank was sucking the head of his dick into his mouth slowly and wetly and he lost his train of thought, reaching down to twine his hand in the brunet's hair and pushing him down further. Alex watched Hank's lips as they stretched down over his length again and again and felt his abdomen tighten when Hank moaned around his length and pulled at the short strands of hair on the back of his neck to warn him that he was about to come but Hank pulled off again and squeezed the base of his cock to stave off the orgasm. Alex gasped and writhed on the bed until he could feel his body didn't feel like he was going to explode again

"Sorry, baby." Hank apologized, going back to kiss Alex and the blonde moaned when he tasted himself on Hank's tongue. 

"You're evil." Alex complained but then Hank grabbed the lube and squeezed some onto his fingers and lightly pressed against Alex's hole, rubbing his rim but not actually pushing any of his digits in. He looked at Alex for permission and the blond nodded at him. 

"Are you sure?" Hank asked and Alex closed his eyes like the question did something to him. 

"Please?" Alex answered and Hank waited for Alex to open his eyes and look at him before slipping a finger in the whole way. It felt weird, not bad, just different and Hank was soft and slow with it. He waited for Alex to loosen his grip on the sheets before stroking the finger out and in again. 

"Tell me how it feels." Hank whispered against the shell of his ear and Alex felt a bead of precum form at his words. Hank pressed his finger where he thought Alex's prostate was and the breathy whimper Alex let out was good enough for Hank to slip another finger in. Alex let go of the sheets and wrapped them around Hank's neck again so he could pull him down into a kiss.

"Hank, Hank please, I... I want you so bad." Alex begged but Hank shook his head. 

"You're not ready. I don't wanna hurt you." Hank explained and Alex laughed. 

"Is that your cocky way of telling me you're too big for me?" He asked and Hank huffed at him, removing his fingers to add more lube and then pushing not two, but three back in and Alex made a noise so wanton that Hank felt his breath catch in his throat. "Hank. I'm going to come if you don't get this show on the road." The soldier admitted and Hank just moved his fingers against the bundle of tight nerves inside him harder. 

"Go ahead and come. I'll make you come all night." Hank murmured and that's all the blond needed to shoot all across his stomach and Hank's hand. Hank had never seen anything so beautiful and he swallowed Alex's moans into his mouth until the blond was lying back spent and holding Hank's hand to his chest as his breath evened out.

"Thank you." Alex whispered and Hank kissed the corner of his mouth in response.

"You're welcome." He whispered right at him. "I did say I'd make you come all night though... So maybe you should thank me later." He grinned and then he was putting his fingers back in without giving the blond any warning and this time Alex couldn't help the loud 'fuck' he gasped out or the hard grip he took on Hank's bicep. Hank breathed the air in between them and brushed his lips against Alex's open mouth while the blond fucked himself back on his fingers, oversensitive but moaning like it felt good. Hank pushed his fingers into Alex's mouth and the blond whimpered as he sucked the long digits. 

"Hank, please, please - oh fuck." And Alex was considerably less tense because he came but if Hank was being honest, he was kind of nervous too about deflowering the soldier. So he let Alex beg a lot more until he felt like he was about to come himself. 

"Are you sure you want this?" Hank asked because he was a firm believer of consent and because he needed to hear that Alex wanted him as much as Hank wanted him. 

"Yes!" The blond sobbed and Hank gave him a comforting kiss before taking his fingers out of him and slipping a condom on. Alex bit his shoulder for all the care he took pushing into him but Hank was careful anyway as he pushed slowly until he was bottomed out inside of Alex. Hank licked the bead of sweat that had dewed on Alex's upper lip to distract himself from the tight heat around him so he wouldn't shove into Alex harder than he meant to before he was ready. It was hard even then because Hank was looking at Alex's open mouth, his tense eyebrows, the feeling of him digging his fingers into his biceps was enough to make him move his hips back and push softly back in and Alex pulled him down again to kiss him. He gave Alex a few more seconds to adjust before he pulled out all the way and shoved back in, hard, aiming right where his fingers had brushed earlier. And then Alex bit his own wrist to keep quiet but Hank wasn't having that so he pushed into him harder and the blond cried out despite himself. 

"Don't hide from me. Let me hear you." Hank moaned, letting go of the pillow he had a grip on to reach between their bodies and taking Alex into his hand again. The sound Alex made was enough for Hank to shiver and bite at the blond's lower lip and drive himself further into him and stroke Alex in time with his thrusts. 

"You're so good, babe." Hank panted into his mouth and Alex whined at him, moving his hand to twine with the brunets above his head. 

"I'm - I'm going to come." Alex warned him and Hank nodded, speeding his movements up until Alex was blanketing their stomachs in come, moaning out Hank's name and raking his nails down Hank's wrist. And the sudden tightness around Hank made him stutter his hips until he was coming with a last hard thrust into the blond and spilling into the condom. 

"How - how was that for a first time?" Hank asked and Alex huffed out a short breath. "Did I hurt you?" He asked, wiping the sweat that had dewed on his forehead and Alex shook his head. 

"No, I'm okay." He murmured, reaching up to touch his lips softly and leaning back again. 

"Okay." He sighed and then he pulled out gently, catching the condom and tying it off at the end before throwing it in the bin and rolling off of Alex so he wasn't squishing him. 

"That.. feels weird." Alex laughed nervously and Hank leaned in to give him a kiss. 

"I'll be right back." He assured him, before going to the bathroom and wetting a wash cloth to clean Alex up. Alex was spread out naked on his navy sheets and Hank's mouth dried at the sight. God, he looked so good. 5'8, 175 lbs of muscle, and his abs - which were covered in come - were still contracting and Hank wanted to lick it off but he didn't think Alex could take a round two on his first time so he walked over to the blond and cleaned his stomach off and then his own before pulling him into his arms and nuzzling the back of his neck. 

"Can I thank you, now?" Alex murmured as he stroked Hank's arm and the scientist laughed against his neck. "It was my pleasure." Hank laughed and Alex didn't say anything but moved his hand to where Hank had it resting on his chest and twined their fingers again so he could pull his hand to his lips in a move that was so sweet it had the scientist grinning. "Goodnight, Alex." 

"Goodnight, babe." Alex replied, his voice sleepy and it didn't take any time after that for Hank to fall asleep. In fact Hank never had trouble falling asleep ever again. 

*** 


End file.
